TooFatLardies Wiki
Warning - this wiki is out of date This wiki was set up in January 2011. Most of what is found here was written that month and only a few people have ever contributed. Efforts like this require sustained community effort and it just didn't happen. Things have moved on a bit since then - TooFatLardies have released new rules, new editions of old rules and much, much more. None of this is really reflected here, though there is still some useful material to be found in these pages. If you want to keep current with what's current in the wonderful world of Lard you should visiting the following sites *TooFatLardies Website *Lard Island News The TooFatLardies blog. *TooFatLardies Yahoo Group *Lard Island Forum *TooFatLardies YouTube Channel *Lard Central - a Lard community portal pulling together feeds from and links to all things Lardie. Welcome Welcome to the TooFatLardies' Wiki. This is a collaborative community website providing support for players of the minature wargames rules produced by TooFatLardies. Anyone can edit these pages - click the edit button at the top of any page to get started. Lardy Rules The following rules are produced by TooFatLardies. These are all complete sets of rules. Supplements, some available as stand alone publications, some as articles in the TooFatLardies Summer and Christmas Specials, allow some of these rules to be used for other periods. Main Titles The following rules are available as stand alone publications from the TooFatLardies Webstore All are offered as pdf downloads and some are also available as hard copies. See the Webstore for details. *Algernon Pulls it Off (Currently out of print) *AVGVSTVS to AVRELIAN (AtoA) *'Bag The Hun' (BTH) - WWII Air. Supplements for other periods. *'Charlie Don't Surf '(CDS) Vietnam, Company Level. *Chain of Command (CoC) *Dux Britanniarum (Dux) *'I Aint Been Shot Mum' (IABSM) WWII Land, Company Level. Variants for other periods. *'If The Lord Spares Us '(ITLSU) WWI Middle East *'Kiss Me Hardy '(KMH) Napoleonic Naval *'Kriegsspiel '(KS) *'Le Feu Sacre '(LFS) Napoleonic Land, Corps Level. Supplements for other periods. *Quadrant 13 (Q13) *'Sharp Practice' (SP) Napoleonic, skirmish. Supplements for other periods. *Terrible Sharp Sword (TSS) - An American Civil War skirmish game based on Sharp Practice. *'Through The Mud And The Blood '(M&B) WWI Land, Skirmish, Platoon to Company Level. Scenarios for other periods. *'They Couldn't Hit An Elephant' (TCHAE) American Civil War, Brigade Level *'Triumph of the Will '(TotW) Revolutionary wars between WWI & WWII *'Troops, Weapons & Tactics' (TW&T) WWII, Platoon Level. Supplements for other periods. Specials The following rules have been published in Summer and Christmas Specials. These are all available only as pdf downloads. *'Corps Blimey!' - World War I Kriegspeil - 2008 Christmas Special *'Heroes of the Hearth Rug' - carpet games using traditional toy soldiers - 2009 Christmas Special *'They Don't Like It Up 'Em!' - Sudan 1884-5 - 2008 Christmas Special Supplements There are several publications that are supplements to the existing rulesets that are availible. These extend the rules and provide scenarios beyond the core rules. *At the Sharp End - a campaign system for Chain of Command *B'Maso! - An extension of the IABSM and TW&T rules for conflicts in Africa from the 1950s to the 1980s. *Rock the Casbah - An adaption for both IABSM and TW&T for the Lebanese Civil War concentrating on the Israeli intervention in 1982. *Platoon Forward - A character based campaign system that can be used to add flavour to WWII tactical level games. *Raiders - Expansion for Dux Britanniarum (At the printers, due for release April 2014) *Squadron Forwars - A campaign system for Bag the Hun *Wargamers Guide to the Riff War Other Publications These are all available only as pdf downloads *'Specials' - since 2004 TooFatLardies have been producing Summer and Christmas Specials. Published in June and December they contain articles and scenarios supporting the the range of Lardy rules. An index for these specials can be found in the files section of the TooFatLardies Yahoo Group. *[[Wargamers Guide to the Riff War|'Wargamers Guide to the Riff War']] - a generic, non-rule-set-specific guide to wargaming the Riff War. Cards Most TooFatLardies games involve the use of cards to drive the sequence of play. The files section of the TooFatLardies Yahoo Group.has several examples that can be printed out and used in games, while individual members of the group have created sets that are available as high quality card decks from the custom printers Artscow. A list of the decks available through Artscow can be found here. Official Lardy Links *TooFatLardies Yahoo Group *TooFatLardies Website *Lard Island News The TooFatLardies blog. *TooFatLardies YouTube Channel Other Lardy Links *Adventures in Lead a blog with several Sharp Practice battle reports *Bag the Hun the unofficial Bag the Hun website. *Gaming with Toofatlardies Blog by Anibal Invictus, a Spanish Lardy. *Le Feu Sacre resources for LFS players- scenarios, army lists and accounts of bicenntenial refights. *lfslist a Yahoo Group for players of Le Feu Sacre Napoleonic rules. *Vis Lardica Loads of material for IABSM, CDS and Get Your Frickin' Tentacle Out Of My Face, a science fiction variant of IABSM featured in the TooFatLardies 2009 Xmas Special. *Operation: War Gaming a blog with several IABSM and Through the Mud and Blood battle reports and terrain ideas. Lardfinder : Lardfinder - a list of clubs and indviduals playing Lardie games. Category:Browse